The invention relates to system and method for controlling an inlet valve for a compressor. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for controlling an inlet butterfly valve for an air compressor.
Compressors, and in particular air compressors often employ an inlet valve to control the quantity of air flowing into the compressor. Some valves are unstable at low flow rates or low opening points thus making them unsuitable for use in an air compressor application.